Online Chat
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Kimiko, Rai, and some of Kim's friends chat online which leads to a fight, a confession, a fightagain, and a loving bond. TOTAL raikim. not good grammer in 1st chap. R&R COMPLETE FINAL CHAPTER UP! Autor's Note is in.
1. Chat

_Me: _Hi! This is just an online chat with some of Kimiko's and Raimundo's buddies(with kimiko and raimundo of course) and it's a RaiKim you could say. THERE IS NO PROPER GRAMMER in the story bcause it's a chat and no one uses correct grammer/spelling in them!

_Bubble: _Please R&R! There might be more chapters but who knows!

**DISCLAIMER: RaiKimTomBoy does NOT own xiaolin showdown. NOBODY does! GET OVER IT!!!!**

FireGirlKimi16hey Keiko u there?

DramaQueenKeiko: yeah so is Denke, Chieco, Tammera, Duncan, and Systia

DudeWhoDied8: HEY KIMIKO!!!!!!

FireGirlKimi16: oh hey Denke...

BoyWhoCriedPizza: whtaz up kim?

GoGoGirl2834: omg Kimiko! lyke have NOT seen u in forev!!

FireGirlKimi: hey Duncan, Tammera wheres Systia?

GoGoGirl2834: Sy get ur finger on the key pad and type girl!

SystiaGone56: hey kim...

FireGirlKimi: still shy?

SystiaGone56: that obvious?

FireGirlKimi: yeah

GoGoGirl2834: oh i gotz 2 go srry peeps goin' away 2 the MALL!!

FireGirlKimi: l8ter Tamm

GoGoGirl2834 has logged off

SurferDudeRK has signed on

DramaQueenKeiko: lyke who r u?

SurferDudeRK! 1 of u might no!

BoyWhoCriedPizza: well i'm leavin' u all r borin' me!

BoyWhoCriedPizza has logged off

FireGirlKimi: rai! r u usin' 1 of my laptops AGAIN!!!

SurferDudeRK: u won't find me this time!

FireGirlKimi: RRRRRR!

DramaQueenKeiko: oh r u raimundo!?

SurferDudeRK: yea u keiko?

DramaQueenKeiko: yea so ur the hot brazilian!

SurferDudeRK:...

FireGirlKimi: KEIKO!

DramaQueenKeiko: oh u haven't told him yet... well BYEZ!

FireGirlKimi: KEIKO!

DramaQueenKeiko has logged off

FireGirlKimi: Sy andsigh Denke r u guys still on?

SystiaGone56: yea but...um...

SystiaGone56 has logged off

SurferDudeRK: shy?

FireGirlKimi: oh yea

DudeWhoDied8: hey. kim. who. this. raimundo!?!

FireGirlKimi: 1 of my new friends at the temple

DudeWhoDied8: raimundo...dumb name

SurferDudeRK!!!!!! whats ur deal!?!

DudeWhoDied8: u and kimiko bf and gf?

FireGirlKimi: NO! DENKE!

SurferDudeRK: ...no...

DudeWhoDied8: ya know i'm comin' to visit u kimi.

SurferDudeRK: only i call her kimi

FireGirlKimi: ...uh rai?

DudeWhoDied8: back off raiimundo!

SurferDudeRK: no!

DudeWhoDied8: U r such a poser!!

SurferDudeRK: u lyke kimiko dont u!

DudeWhoDied8: yea and she lykes me back! we were bf and gf b4 she went 2 that dumb temple!

FireGirlKimi: Denke...

DudeWhoDied8: Stay out off kimi-bear!

FireGirlKimi: ...

SurferDudeRK: RRRR! fine ya know what b right back!

DudeWhoDied8: what ever!

**yea that's chap.1 if i get enough GOOD reviews i'll do the next chap. probably better grammer since it will be a story part R&R -TomBoy**


	2. The Kiss

_Me: _Hi thanks 4 the reviews! Me like! I'll continue if you R&R!

_Bubble:_ I'll say the disclaimer:**RaiKimTomBoy does not own xiaolin showdown.Big surprise.**

_Me: _NEXT!

**Chap.2**

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

_Where is that Raimundo going? What is he doing?_ I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" "Kimiko i have to tell you something!" "Rai! Rai, cool it! What is it?" "Kim, I just wanted to say I-" "Young monks come out to the meditation garden. Do hurry." Master Fung stated walking around the temple. "Rai..." "I'll tell you later." I walked out of my 'room' with Raimundo, feeling dissapointed Rai didn't get to finish. I secretly liked him so I was hoping he would say it back to me. As we approached outside Master Fung spoke. "Young ones we have another dragon coming to the temple." "Master Fung! What is his element?" asked Omi. "He is the dragon of darkness." "Where's he from Master Fung?" asked Clay. "Tokyo, Japan. Like Kimiko." Everyone glanced at me before turning their attention to Master Fung. I started to think about my online chat. _Let's see he's from Tokyo, he's got darkness as an element. _Suddenly a memory came over me. _'Ya know, I'm comin' to visit you Kimi.' _That's it! _Denke. Oh no. Trouble is going to be brewin' as soon as Rai and Denke see eachother._ This was bad. "Young monks, you are exused for the rest of the day. Or untill the new dragon comes." Master Fung sounded so calm. Usually he knows everything. I statred shaking. I had to tell Rai that I love him. I grabbed Rai by the hand, linked our arms, then took off with him. Strait to my room.

**Raimundo P.O.V.**

"Kimiko where the hell are you taking me!" "To my room." Was her only reply. She dragged me into her room. "Look Rai. I'm going to say this as simple as I can. Please tell me you feel the same way" She looked desprete. Then she spoke the words I never could. "Rai, I love you." I blinked a couple time in shock. _Did she just..._Since it had been at least thirty seconds of silcence she registered a look a pain over her face. She was waiting for me to say it back. But the words were tangled up in my throat. So I leaned in and kissed her deeply. Our kiss lated for about a minute. When we broke apart she hugged me fiercly. The words weren't tangled anymore. "Kimiko, I love you to." "Young monks the dragon is here!" I heard Master Fung's distant voice as Kimiko and I got up, our hands intertwined. "Rai." "Yeah Kim?" "The new dragon is Denke." "Joy" I remarked flatly. We walked outside with the rest of the monks. I saw a boy, my height and age, with black hair and blue streaks. He was wearing a skater outfit and had piercing brown eyes. "Kimiko! Girl, it's been to long!" he practically shouted. "Um...Denke I talked to you this morning." "Exactly." was his reply. "Hello I'm Omi, the greatest xiaolin warrior!" I rolled my eyes. Predicatable Omi. "Uh...hi. Next." Denke replied his voice dripping with honey. "Howdy, I'm Clay." "Great for you." Denke was such a jerk! "Hey I'm Raim-" I tried to introduce myself but Denke cut me off. "Kimiko, where's this so great Raymond?" "It's RAIMUNDO and I'm right here!" I said full of anger. "You? Ha! You are no where near cool! Kimiko you are actually friends with poser?" He was lucky Master Fung left. "Yeah. Rai's great. Denke, Rai and I are...well...boyfriend and girlfriend." Dneke stood silent for five minuted. During that time Omi and Clay slipped past us. He spoke calmer than expected."Really? Well isn't that nice. To bad." Kimiko looked scared to ask "What..do you mean...'to bad'?" Without another word. Denke smirked and leaned in and kissed Kimiko on the lips.

**Sorry that was short but it's thanskgiving and I don't have time to write all day. Besides I like cliffies. Next time it'll be longer and also have a fight. But not what you exepect. -TomBoy**


	3. Battle

_Me: _Hey. This chapter will be a bit longer and possibly more violent. I make 'em up as I go along. And I don't trust myself. I can't spell well.

_Bubble:_ I siad tha disclaimer last it's Ash's turn!

_Ash:_ Fine-But Madi is next!

_Madi:_ ? What?

_Ash: _**RaikimTomBoy does not own xiaolin showdown.**Go jump off a cliff!

**Chap.3**

**Rai's P.O.V.**

The kiss took eveyone by surprise. Kimiko stood there surprised until she came to her senses. **WHACK!**Kimiko's hand swept across Denke's face leaving a red hot mark and some scratches from her nails. _Ouch. _"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN-" started Kimiko but was cut off by Denke. "Follow Out!" He took out a golden orb which started to glow then hit Kimiko with full force. _A shen-gon-wu!! _Kimiko started glowing for a second then stopped. I gulped. _Uh oh..._"Kimiko- DESTROY RAIMUNDO!" She moved toward me a lighning spead. She threw a punch which sent me back one hundred feet, into a forest. Denke was laughing manically. _Maybe he's finally gone crazy._ Kimiko pounced out of nowhere and pushed me into the dirt. Denke threw something shiny in the air. _The shen-gon-wu! _I had to get it. I broke free from Kimiko's grip and ran for the wu. Kimiko right behind me.

**Denke's P.O.V.**

Yes! There going after the hen-gone-pie thing. Whatever. Anyway...as soon as they touch it they'll battle each other 'til the death! And since Raymondo"It's RAIMUNDO! READ THE SCRIPT!" What that's imposible! Oh well. But since 'Raimundo' can't hurt Kimiko, that puts Kimiko in the winning spot. Then I'll control her as my girlfriend!! _Maybe I'm finallly going crazy, mom alaways said I would...oh well! _I smirked. Their hands touched the...thing...and it started to glow. "Raimundo I challenge you to a battle to the death showdown!" Raimundo stutted as he spoke. "I..I..ac..accept." They geared up in their siuts _I should so get one of those siuts _and started. "Gong-ye-tempi!" They shouted and the senery immediatly changed. My smirk grew bigger.

**Rai's P.O.V.**

I wanted to wipe that smirk off Denke's face so bad. But I was kinda in a battle. Kimiko lunged at me and used a fire attack. "Wudai Fire Mars!" The flame hit my chest. Hard. I fell down and blood trickled down my body. She repeatedly slammed her fist into my face. Blood was all over me and her. "Wind!" I shouted. Kimiko flew back and scrapedonto the floor. She had scrapes everywhere with blood piling up at each bruise. She stood weakly as tried to talk her out of it. "Kim, you've been my best friend forever! And now were boyfriend and girlfriend! You have to snap out of it!" She scoffed and, weakly, ran to give me another punch. I caught her fist and brought her up to my face. "Kimiko, snap out of it!" She stuggled to break free. After having no luck she kneed in a place you do not want to be kneed. "Holy SHIT!" I bent over as she wriggled out of my grip. Kimiko smirked and got ready to step right in my stomache. But something snapped. Deep within' me it broke. My heart. "WUADAI STAR WIND!" Kimiko flew across the ring. She grunted as I charged over to her. I couln't control myself. I kicked her and she banged on the ground. I threw punch after punch at her and blood was everywhrere! My sweat mixed with my blood and dripped all over face. "..R...Rai..." she spoke cautiously. I gained control over my body and stood up. Looking at her wrecked body. She was a mess! Blood mixed with her hair and all over her face. Her outfit was soaked with blood as well. "K...Kimiko, I'm so sorry!" I spat out. Kimiko was almost dead. A tear slipped from my eye and fell onto her face. Then the weirdest thing happened.

**I love leaving cliffies. Besides the next chapter, I promise, will be MUCH longer and something bad happens to Kimiko. Something good happens to Denke. Not what expected. Seriosly. -TomBoy**


	4. Happy Evil End

_Me: _Sorry for not updatingin a while...my computer had issues!

_Ash:_ It's not the only one...

_Me:_ (shoots death glare) anyway, on with the story! Oh! hang on!

_Madi: _**RaiKimTomBoY does NOT own xiaolin showdown. **ENJOY!

**Chap.4**

**Rai's P.O.V.**

" DENKE! Please tell me that you didn't do it again!" yelled an, angry, female voice. "What are you doing here!" spat out Denke. "Oh, I'll tell you what I'm doing! Getting you busted!" the voice ranted. I just stared at the two in utter confusion. "Uh..dude...?" I was lost in words. "I'm terribly sorry young man! My little Den-Den isn't such a good boy." she replied. "Den-Den!?" I asked trying to conceal my laghter. "MOM! SHUT THE FRICK UP!!!" yelled 'Den-Den'. "DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM YOU MOTHER!" she yelled in frustration. " I KNOW! I'M NOT STUPID!" "I NEVER SAID YOU WERE!" "YOU WERE INDICATING IT!" "WELL, I'M JUST SURPRISED YOU KNOW WHAT 'INDICATING' MEANS!" "SHUT UP, 'MOM'!!!!" "I BIRTHED YOU! BE LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T DO WHAT YOUR FATHER SUGGESTED AND SHIP YOU OFF TO SWITZERLAND!" "MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAD!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" I broke in. They7 looked at me with bank faces. "I'm sorry you had to see that ,child." said Denke's 'mom'. "Denke, take your control off the dying girl, now!" 'Fine" Denke mumbled. He took off the control and I rushed to Kimiko. "Kim..Kim! Are you all right!?!!?" I siad frantically. "Do I look all-right?" Kimiko replied weakly.. She forced a smile. I picked her up and hugged her crying, not caring what blood got on my clothes. They were wrecked enough, anyway. "Oh, I can fix her no problem! Where is your parent/gaurdian, young one?" asked the mother. I gestered towards the temple. She grabbed Kimiko and we hurried to the first-aid room and we saw...Master Fung? "Ah, I knew you young ones would come here. Sooner or later." He said and smiled. "Denke you wait outside mr and you are going to have a talk, mister!" said the mother. "Now..um...Raimundo is it?" I nodded. "Go wait at the door and we'll be done shortly. I nodded and walked out. After what seemed like FOREVER!! Master Fung and Denke's mom came outside. "She is cured she just needs some rest. I nodded. "Your turn, mister!" said the mom pointing a finger at me. "I will take care of Raimundo, you take care of your son." Master Fung said calmly. She nodded and headed outside Mater Fung took me in the room and dtarted healing my wounds.

**Denke's Mom P.O.V.**

I ran (walked) outside to my little Den-Den. "Dennie.." I started. "STOP GIVING ME MESSED UP NICKNAMES!" he shot at me. Oh no he didn't.

**Normal P.O.V. (Denke's voice is this **'HI!!' **his mom's is this **'_Hi!!_'

_"YOU DID NOT SAY WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID!" _"YEAH I DID!! YOU HAVE HORRIBLE NICKNAMES!" _"YOU HAVE HORRIBLE ISSUES!" _"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!" _"ME?!?!? YOU HARRASS YOUNG COUPLE WITH GIRLS THAT YOU USED TO LIKE!" _"NOT TRUE!!" _"YOU JUST DID IT LIKE AN HOUR AGO!!!" _"SO! YOU USED TO BE GAY!" _"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S YOUR AUNT BESSY! NOT ME!!" _"I BET YOU WERE!" _"YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" _"OH! WHAT'S NEW!" _"THE FACT THAT YOUR GOING TO STAY AT YOUR FATHER'S FOR PUNISHMENT!" _"I TAKE IT BACK!! YOUR NOT GAY! YOUR FRICKEN EVIL!" _"I MAY BE BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO CUSS!" _"I CAN IF I WANT!" _"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" _"YES I DO!! AMERICAN'S HAVE THE RIGHT AND FREEDOM!" _"YOUR NOT AMERICAN!!!! YOUR JAPANESE! YOU HAVE NO AMERICAN IN YOU!" _"IT DOSEN'T MATTER!" _"IT KINDA DOES!!!"_ "ONLY KINDA!! YA WITCH!!" _"SEE I KNEW YOU WOULD ALWAYS GO CRAZY!! I KNEW YOUR FATHERS' BEHAVIOR WOULD RUB OFF ON YOU!" _"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT FUCKIN' MAN!" _" YOUR EVERYTHING LIKE HIM!! I CAN'T STAND IT!" _"NAME ONE THING!!!!!!!" _"YA BOTH ARE CRAZY, HAVE BAD TEMPERS, USE TO MANY CUSS WORDS, LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE, AND YOUR GONNA GROW OLD AND LIVE IN MISERY LIKE YA DAD!!!!!" _"YA! BEACAUSE YOUR NAGGIN' ME ALL THE TIME!" _"I SOMTIMES WONDER IF YOU WERE WORTH BIRTH!" _"I WAS THINKIN' THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU!!" They continued screaming at each other while I switched P.O.V.!

**Kimiko's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room laying next to...Raimundo? Oh well. I snuggled into his chest. "Hey." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I blushed madly. "Nice to see your awake." he continued. "What happened?" I asked. He told me all about the fight, the shen-gon-wu(by the way it blew up), the blood, Dnke, and Denke's mom. It sank into my brain in less then five minutes. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what? This is all Denke's fualt." "No I should-" I stated but something pressed against my lips. His lips. W ekissed deeply and hugged. We silently cried to each other as a happly ever after.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I HATE YOU MOM!" "THAT'S IT! TO YOUR FATHERS'!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" They continued, aimlessly, for days 'till the guzzards picked them away and they decomposed. Kimiko, Raimundo, and everyone else never looked 'cause they never cared! The (EVIL!!) End.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me:_ I love a good evil story.

_Ash:_ what happened to the 'Kimiko is gonna be sad, Denke's gonna be happy, I'll write much longer.' thing?

_Me: _I lied. HELLO! 'THE EVIL END!!! GET IT DIM-WIT!

_Me: _R&R! Hoped you like it!!


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**There is going to be a sequel called:**

**'Return of Hell'**

**Rated 'T' (duh)**

**And thanks to all who reviewed my odd and strange story:**

**spinningisfun, LyokoWarrior, Kimiko2000, Clara the Critic, Brix, Cursed Destiny, MoonKitty136, demonhottie6, Cara the Jack Fan, Angelgirl18647, and Me!!!**

**Thank You and I hope you all (and more) read my seqeul!!!**

**'Return of Hell' will be coming out mid-december**

**T-rated **

**Over 8 chapters**

**Ratings From Family: Scary, passionate, sad, very cool, killer fights**

**Thank You And Have A Nice Day**


End file.
